1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a flip-chip semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern semiconductor manufacturers usually use flip-chip packages in fabricating electronic devices that need to be made thin and miniaturized. Flip-chip packaging involves electrically connecting a bond pad-mounted surface of a chip to bond pads formed on a substrate via bumps and then encapsulating the chip with an encapsulant.
A conventional method for fabricating a flip-chip package is illustrated in FIG. 1A through FIG. 1D.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a substrate 1 has a mounting surface 10 formed with a plurality of bond pads 11 thereon, and a chip 2 has a first surface 20 formed with a plurality of bumps 22 thereon, wherein the bumps 22 correspond to the bond pads 11.
Referring to FIG. 1B, the first surface 20 of the chip 2 is positioned to face the mounting surface 10 of the substrate 1, allowing the bumps 22 to be electrically connected to the corresponding bond pads 11.
Upon completion of the step of electrical connection of the bumps 22 and the bond pads 11 corresponding in position thereto, an underfill operation is performed on the substrate 1 and the chip 2 thereon. Referring to FIG. 1C, a filler 23 is disposed between the mounting surface 10 of the substrate 1 and the first surface 20 of the chip 2 such that the gap between the substrate 1 and the chip 2 and the space surrounding the bumps 22 are filled in with the filler 23.
Referring to FIG. 1D, an encapsulant 24 is formed on the mounting surface 10 of the substrate 1 and a second surface 21 of the chip 2 by molding so as for the chip 2 to be encapsulated by the encapsulant 24.
As described, the conventional method for fabricating a flip-chip package structure involves electrically connecting the chip 2 to the bond pads 11 of the substrate 1 via the bumps 22, thereby effecting electrical connection of the package structure. However, in that the conventional method entails performing the underfill operation in order to couple the chip and the substrate together, the fabrication of the flip-chip package is complex and the efficiency of the fabrication process thereof is compromised.
Hence, it has become a critical issue to streamline the fabrication process of the flip-chip package structure to simply fabrication and cut processing costs.